


Chille Tid

by hyfr



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ??:/, ???idk, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Steven Universe - Freeform, dumb fluff, idk - Freeform, legend of korra - Freeform, this story has no plot its just fluff smothered in honey sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyfr/pseuds/hyfr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we always end up sitting next to each other during the weekly gatherings to watch tv in our college dorm’s really good TV room AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bubble Buddies

It was a small comfort, the dorm TV room, in Asami's unbelievably stressful junior year of college at the prestigious Republic City University, but the sparse 10 minutes she carved out of her schedule each week for the ditzy cartoon 'Steven Universe' became a sacred ritual.

Between her rocky home life and intense set of courses at school, Asami had quite a bit to juggle emotionally, and at times she found herself becoming intensely overwhelmed. She found the weekly episode to be a sort of escape, where she could get lost in the bright animation and innocent stories. The fantastical universe of the cartoon was like her own happy place.

At quarter to six every Thursday she would proceed down two flights of stairs and through the maze of dorm hallways until she came to the somewhat secluded dorm TV room. Usually there was the regular cartoon loving crowd of about ten or fifteen, and Asami found herself joining the speculation as they would murmur amongst themselves about ideas for the new episode while someone clicked the TV on to Cartoon Network.

One week, however, after about 5 minutes of the new episode, a stocky girl noisily busted in the door to the TV room and started swearing under her breath. Asami whipped her head around, frowning at the disruption.

"Ah, shit, shit- sorry!" the girl whispered, and was met with a chorus of hushes. She clamored over a desk and plopped down on the small spot next to Asami on the couch, becoming entirely focused on the TV.

Asami narrowed her eyes.

 _Excuse me,_ she thought. _This couch. Is my couch._

The girl was clad in workout gear, breathing heavily and carrying a gym bag. Asami huffed in annoyance.

_Fuckin' pleb. Amethyst would have cussed her out by now._

 

The next day, as Asami was unlocking the door to her dorm in the evening, she encountered the girl again, leaving the dorm room across from hers with a posse of similarly built athletic girls. Then it clicked- the girl- the Steven Universe intruder- was Korra, the star of the Republic City University basketball team! On campus, she was something of a minor celebrity, celebrated for leading the team to many victories and championships.

 _Huh. Small world,_ Asami thought to herself.

The next Thursday, Asami was surprised to find Korra in the TV room five minutes before six. She received a wide smile from the other girl as she walked in- or was that desperation? She was reminded that everyone else in the room was highly uninterested in social interaction with the others outside of discussing show theories.

"Hey, what's up? I saw you here last week! We're neighbors, right?" Korra said.

Asami offered a cordial smile, and Korra offered her hand. "I'm Korra!" Asami shook with trepidation, but she found her unfounded dislike shrinking.

Korra seemed almost rabidly friendly. And- _well, God Damn._ Asami mentally swatted herself for being so mentally rude earlier. Korra was hot. She was built, with broad shoulders and defined arms. This combined with her enticing hourglass figure, flawless features and piercing blue eyes... Asami felt something kick in her lower stomach that she hadn't felt a while. She cleared her throat.

"I'm Asami." She replied. She gestured to the TV. "Are you a fan of the show?" At this, Korra became flustered and laughed hesitantly.

"Actually, yeah. A big one." She scratched the back of her neck. "Um, but would you like...not mention to anyone that I come here?"

Asami snorted, grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"What, a kid's cartoon too nerdy for the likes of a basketball star?"

Korra rolled her eyes at Asami's quip then bit her lip.

"Actually, I have practice until six. I never have time to catch the show...so I've started leaving Thursday practice thirty minutes early to get here on time. I said it was for personal reasons." Asami started to laugh.

"Oh my god, but aren't you the captain?"

"Yeah, dude, that's why it's bad!" Korra spread her arms wide and grinned at Asami's laughter.

"Oh man, this is too much," Asami continued, shaking her head and coughing out a few more laughs.

"Yeah, no shit," Korra grumbled, still grinning. "Hey, is it OK if I sit with you on the couch again?"

_You can sit on more than the couch, babe._

"Sure,” Asami answered, attempting to suppress a grin. “It'll be better than sitting next to Mindy over there...she cries almost every episode. Uses anyone next to her as a human tissue."

Korra laughed, then lowered her voice and said: "Ok, but what about Mr. My Little Pony Tee Shirt over there?" Asami turned to look, then laughed.

"Oh, Ethan? Harmless, weird-ass brony. Has a cute weeabo girlfriend who sometimes shows up with him wearing an Attack on Titan sweatshirt."

"Man, I've missed too much!" Korra flopped down on the couch and stretched out her legs.

Asami perched next to her and settled back into the familiar cushions. Someone clicked off the lights and turned on the TV. Korra's face lit up as the episode began and she leaned forward in excitement. Her eyes were bright, raptly focused on the TV; it was adorable. Asami smiled, and leaned slightly into Korra's shoulder. The colorful screen illuminated Korra's cheekbones in the near darkness of the room, and the show's soft music lulled Asami into a familiar bliss.

She decided the couch was more comfortable when shared.

 

The next week, Korra was waiting for her on the couch with a bag of cheese doodles and a blanket, her gym bag under her feet. Asami couldn't help but smile at the odd setup and found herself giggling when Korra sung along to the opening theme under her breath. At the end of the episode, when they both stood to leave, Korra grabbed her wrist with a sheepish smile.

"Hey, so if we're both going to be here every week..you want to exchange numbers? So we can coordinate snacks and stu-"

"Yes! Yeah!" Asami answered with enthusiasm, and Korra smiled, relieved.

 _Nice going, Sato. Way to be chill,_ she mentally chastised herself. "Let me put mine in your phone."

She didn't hear from Korra all week, until Wednesday night.

_Korra (10:57 2/4/15): hey asami get siked for that new ep tmmrw:) i'm bringing snacks, and prob a tissue box_

Asami grinned and tapped out a quick reply.

_Asami (10:58 2/4/15): Sounds great! I can't wait! Bring those cheese doodles again plz_   
_Korra (11:07 2/4/15): sure thing, nnnerd;)_   
_Asami (11:09 2/4/15): I’m not the ‘nerd’ skipping basketball practice, Captain! :’)_   
_Korra (11:10 2/4/15): YOU GOT ME THERE! see u tmmrw:)_

* * *

 

_I never asked for it to be this way! I NEVER ASKED TO BE MADE!_

"Oh _shit_ ", Asami muttered, handfeeding cheese doodles to Korra, who was dabbing at the sides of her eyes with a tissue. "Oh shit."

_You're the one good thing that came out of this mess. I always thought you were proud of that._

Korra sniffled loudly. Asami glanced over and giggled softly under her hand, feeling a warm adoration seeping through her chest at the sight of the usually brazen girl so emotionally wrought.

When the episode was over, they walked back to their dorms together, both stunned and excited about the episode, and eager to share ideas with each other. Korra gave an awkward little wave as they each unlocked their doors and parted ways, and Asami couldn’t help but giggle girlishly after closing her door. Opal, her roommate, looked up from the couch and snorted.

“Spirits, Asami, you gay nerd!” Opal said loudly, slamming her laptop shut and grinning up at her friend. “Who is it this time?”

Asami gave her the finger, but she couldn’t wipe the dopey smile off her face.

“None of your business, asshole!” she said while walking to her room. “And I’m a bi nerd!”

Opal just sighed.

 

The week after that, Asami brought oreos and more blankets for Korra. She looked on, amused, as Korra wrapped the blankets around herself like a shawl, then tucked the other one under her legs. She whipped a mug of hot chocolate- somehow still hot- out of her gym bag, and sipped contentedly. Asami sighed and settled in next to her. It WAS cold. The campus had seen snow twice in the past two weeks. She found herself unconsciously leaning into Korra as they watched.

 

More weeks passed, and the two girls continued to become fast friends. To Asami's smug delight, Korra started texting her more and more, and Asami found the courage to initiate a conversation a few times.

 _Asami (1:29 3/4/15): Korra check out this pic!_  
_Korra (1:45 3/4/15): NO_  
_Korra (1:45 3/4/15): NO YOU DIDN't_  
_Korra (1:45 3/4/15): NO ASAMI_  
_Asami (1:47 3/4/15): Omg Korra what!?_  
_Korra (1:47 3/4/15): YOU DID NOT JUS T SEND ME A MEME_

One day in early March, Asami and Opal were disrupted studying by a furious knocking at their door. Asami groaned and got up to answer.

“Geez, what is it now?” Opal called, not looking up from her book. “Did Bolin want to show us his new anal plug?”

Asami swung open the door and was surprised to see Korra in the hallway, almost vibrating with excitement.

“Hello...Korra?” Asami started, staring with confusion at her friend, who seemed almost beyond words. Korra inhaled deeply, jumping from one foot to the other. She held an open laptop in her hands, which she promptly shoved into Asami’s chest.

“Asamilookatthis,” she blurted, clasping her hands together. Asami pursed her lips and scanned the screen.

**Steven Bomb- All New Episodes March 9-13 at 6 PM on Cartoon Network!**

Asami’s eyes widened. “Oh my god, what the fuck?”

Korra practically squealed.

“Isn’t this crazy? All new episodes for a week! Man, I-”

“Who’s this?” Opal interrupted, sticking her head out the door. Immediately, Korra stuck out her hand and smiled.

“I’m Korra! Me and Asami watch TV together eve-” Opal gasped, and a wily grin spread over her features. Asami gulped.

“THIS is Korra?” Opal drawled, leaning over to daintily shake Korra’s hand. Asami shot her a murderous look. “My, my, I’ve heard SO much about y-”

“KORRA, would you like to come in?” Asami said loudly, shoving Opal out of the doorframe with her hips. “I’d love to talk about this with you! Do you like tea?"

Korra smiled and raised her eyebrows.

“Yeah, sure.” She followed Asami into the dorm. Opal saluted them with another mischievous grin, then retreated to her room.  
Asami poured the tea and the pair sat on the couch, Korra’s laptop set between them. Korra took a small sip.

“So like...I think it’s the end of the season? Or something? Like,” she paused to take another sip. “Like...because of all the buildup we’ve been seeing.” Asami nodded, her curiosity piqued.

“Does this mean you’ll leave practice early all week?” she asked. Korra smacked a hand to her head.

“Shit! I totally forgot about that.” She groaned and leaned back into the couch. Asami laughed and sipped her tea. “But since our season is pretty much winding down, I think I’ll find a way.” She sat up with a determined smile, then turned to Asami. “This is going to be EPIC!”  
Asami grinned and started tapping on the laptop.

“Hmm. Some fan theories on the other gems we might meet,” she said, clicking through google links. “Theories on Garnet-”

“Fusion,” Korra interrupted, throwing her legs up onto the coffee table.

“Really?”

“Dude, yeah, like, I read a bunch about it,” she continued, leaning forward again. Asami smiled at her, charmed by her excitement. The shorter girl narrowed her eyes.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing,” Asami said with a wave, laughing down at the computer.

“What? No, what? Why are you smiling like that?” Korra said, leaning closer with a grin.

“It’s cute.”  
Korra’s grin widened.

“What’s cute?”  
Asami snorted, blushing, and reached out to gently slap Korra’s knee.

“You, nerd.”  
Korra snickered and returned the slap, closer to Asami’s backside. Asami gasped, eyes wide.

“K-Korra!”she sputtered, a blushing rising up her neck, as Korra fell back laughing onto the couch with the biggest shit-eating grin she’d ever seen. Suddenly, a phone started ringing, and Korra jumped up quickly.

“Shit!” She reached into the pocket of her sweatpants and pulled out her phone.  
Asami set the tea and laptop down as Korra answered.

“Yes. Yes, coach.” Korra bit her lip and scratched the back of her neck. “Now? Ok. Ok. Bye.” 

She shoved the phone back into her pocket and sighed.

“Practice is back on for today,” she said, plucking her laptop from the table with an apologetic smile. “They cleared the snow away from the gym.”  
Asami stood up to see her out.

“Well, thanks for sharing the cool news,” Asami said. She bit her lip. “And, well, you’re always welcome. Over here.” Asami gestured awkwardly to her couch. Korra grinned.

“See you, Asami,” she said, and winked as she closed the door.

Later that day, as Asami walked to an evening class, she was startled by a commotion to her right on the typically snow-covered field in front of the campus basketball arena. Two lines of tall girls ran up and down the field, dropping every lap to perform push-ups. On the side, Asami spotted the notorious Coach Lin barking orders at the girls.

“Come on, ladies, flat backs! Excellent form, Korra!”  
Asami turned to see- and there she was and-

_Oh._

Korra had stripped out of her team jersey to just a plain black sports bra and was furiously executing push-ups in the muddy grass. She jumped to her feet and jogged back down the field.

_Oh, fuck._

Korra was a perfect specimen. Her shoulders were coiled with thick muscles that rippled through her back as she ran, and muscles jutted out from her long legs. And- oh, Spirits, her abs.  
Korra had perfect abs.

Flustered and nervous, Asami almost tripped over her feet, but managed to navigate away from the field and to her class without anyone from the team noticing her.

  
That night, long after she had kicked her red sheets to the side of her bed to stretch out in the hazy warmth of her dorm bedroom, she tossed and turned in and out of a restless sleep for many hours. She drifted through a myriad of dreams spent waltzing through Beach City with blue eyes and dark, strong arms, twisting and turning over herself until the first morning rays of sun slipped softly through the windows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idfk lol also i <3 tropes js so  
> korra+steven universe=gay^2


	2. An Indirect Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Stevenbomb hits our girls!

The weeks before the impending 'Steven Bomb' were filled with heightening excitement. One Thursday, Korra invited Asami out for Chinese at a familiar spot close to the dormitories, and Asami tried not to seem too excited when she accepted.

Over noodles and hot soup, Asami learned about Korra's Southern Water Tribe origins, and her motivation to become an activist and political leader in order to better her home conditions. Asami opened up about her complicated family background, including her CEO father's imprisonment for fraud and her mother's death at a young age. They left the restaurant warm and full, bumping shoulders and exchanging grins and stolen glances on the short walk back to their dorm, revelling in the tranquillity of a blossoming friendship.

On a chance Friday night when Opal was staying over at Bolin's, Asami curled up in bed with her laptop and a bag of cheese doodles and found, on the Republic City University website, a link to a livestream of Korra's basketball game. She became entranced by the team's obvious dominant athleticism and skill, especially that of Korra, who seemed peerless on the court. As she dribbled, Asami could glimpse the thick muscles in her arms pulsing with energy.

She cheered at every basket, and the team's victory, and found a shy, hopeful happiness in the the way Korra admired at her teammates with pride, slapping them on the backs, bumping fists with her friends in the stands; then alone for a moment, the camera not focused on her as she gazed across the shiny court, her eyes sweeping over the monolithic arena throughout the swarms of fans, her face open and shining with unflinching happiness. 

* * *

 

_Who cares?_

Asami was practically sobbing, her shoulders were shaking and small tears dripped down her cheeks.

_I do!_

Sometime earlier during the episode, she had reached out blindly for Korra's hand and grabbed it tightly in a death grip. She'd seen Korra's lopsided grin out of the corner of her eye, and mumbled a thanks when Korra passed her a tissue box. Now, Asami had pressed herself almost entirely against Korra's side and had two hands on her friend's arm, gripping it intensely. She hoped Korra didn't notice all the tears.

_Garnet...you're a FUSION?_

Korra punched the air and whooped.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed, struggling to keep her voice at a whisper. Asami sniffled out a quick laugh.

_This is Garnet...back together..._

Asami felt Korra vibrating with excitement against her, and she turned with a watery grin to her friend who had a mirror expression of elation. Korra wiggled her eyebrows, then brazenly threw an arm around Asami's shoulders and pulled her closer as the song finished. For the rest of the episode, Asami could feel Korra's hot breath tickling the back of her neck, and hoped the other girl couldn't see her blush in the darkness of the TV room.

When the episode was over, both girls, absolutely emotionally spent, stayed put in their position on the couch long after the other viewers had filed out. Eventually, Korra got up and kindly gathered the clumps of wet tissues at Asami's feet and threw them in the trash, while Asami continued to stare mutely at the ceiling. She missed Korra's warm arm around her shoulders.

"C'mon, Asami," Korra said, appearing in front of her. She held out her arms for Asami to grab, and pulled the taller girl to her feet.

As they walked back to their dorms, they shared their awestruck feelings after what they mutually agreed was their new favorite episode. As they both hesitantly turned their separate ways at their doors, Korra reached out across the hallway and laid a gentle hand on Asami's shoulder.

"Hey, want to come over for a bit? I'll make tea," Korra asked.

Asami nodded and smiled shyly, quickly running a hand through her hair as she followed Korra into her dorm.

"Make yourself comfortable on the couch," Korra said, setting a pot to boil on the stove. Asami sat carefully on the couch- blue, of course, and huge. Basketball posters and memorabilia were plastered all over the dorm, including one gigantic 'Space Jam' movie poster which took up almost an entire wall. Every corner seemed to be littered with dumbbells, yoga mats and other forms of athletic materials.

Korra soon joined her on the couch with two steamy cups of tea and a small plate of saltines. Asami took one, and nibbled carefully.

Korra snuggled into the couch, then threw her feet up onto a coffee table and closed her eyes, pressing her hands against her temples and rubbing slowly. Asami continued to nibble, smiled down at the girl in front of her; the quietness between them felt peaceful and cozy.

"Man," Korra said, her eyes still closed. "That was just...awesome." Asami took a cup of tea and blew away the steam. "Are you ok, though?" Korra continued, opening her eyes and turning to look at Asami. "You were definitely getting into it. Like," Korra sat up and grinned. "Like even more than me."

Asami pressed her lips together and curled her fingers around the hot cup.

"Yeah," she began. "I guess." Korra leaned forward. Asami decided she would quell the worry she saw in those wide, blue eyes.

"It was just, I don't know, the scene with Sapphire and Ruby was just..." Asami sighed, tried to force away the happy tears that pricked in her eyes just at the memory. "It was so great and beautiful, you know? Well, because," she drooped her head and took a small sip. Korra was watching her intently.

"Because I'm not straight." She peeked up to see a warm smile on Korra's face. She continued: "You know? Like, it's just...nice. Validating."

Korra reached out for her hands and clasped them in her own, attempting to stifle laughter. Asami narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

"No, I totally get it! Asami, I'm not straight either!" Korra met her eyes with a lopsided grin and squeezed Asami's hands gently. Asami leaned back and heaved a deep breath, feeling laughter bubbling in her chest along with Korra.

"Well, ok! Ok!" Asami said, their eyes meeting, and Korra covered her blushing face with her hands and snickered wildly, and they leaned into each other and laughed and laughed, waves of relieved, joyful hysteria overpowering them. Eventually they calmed down, and settled into their new closeness. Korra had her arms splayed out over the back of the couch and her legs up on the coffee table, and Asami leaned back into the couch so their shoulders and legs brushed.

Asami snorted.

"So both of us, then, huh?" she said, looking up so that her and Korra's faces were just inches apart. Korra grinned coyly and shrugged, her blue eyes electric on Asami's in the low light of her dorm.

Suddenly Asami was struck with an incredible wave of feeling for this girl, of adoration. Korra's eyelids were droopy and sleepy, and Asami wanted to kiss her long eyelashes- she had a feeling it would make Korra giggle, since she was so ticklish. Korra's hair was escaping from a messy bun on the top of her head, and Asami reached out and gently pushed some of the shorter girl's silky hair behind her ear.

Korra froze, her breath hitched, and Asami let her fingers linger on Korra's neck, then traced a path down to her pronounced jawline. Something hummed intensely in the air between them, with Asami's hand still gently grazing Korra's cheek, and Korra glanced down at Asami's parted lips. Korra draped a hand along Asami's thigh, gripping the fabric of her shorts to pull her closer, and slowly, so slowly, Korra leaned towards Asami's lips and-

" ** _HEY_** , Kor- _ra_!"

The door flew open and a tall, striking woman burst into the dorm. Asami threw herself away from Korra, and the action caused both girls to tumble off the big couch and land on the floor in a tangle of legs.

Stunned, Asami looked up at Korra who landed on top of her, her arms on either side of Asami's head, and their legs still entwined, wearing a similar expression of shock.

"WHOA, Cap, don't let me interrupt!" The woman called, laughing.

Despite herself, Asami started to giggle again at Korra's adorable blush and wide eyes. Korra narrowed her eyes playfully, and grinded quickly on Asami with her hips to try and stop her laughing. Asami gasped at the contact, and Korra, with a smug grin, stood up and pulled a shamefully flustered Asami with her. She winked, then trotted over to the intruder, who was rummaging around in the fridge.

"Hey, Kuv," she said to the woman, who was looking knowingly over at Asami. "Asami, this is Kuvira, my roommate." Asami meekly lifted her hand to wave from the couch. The woman's lips shifted into something resembling a smile.

"Kuv, this is Asami, our next-door neighbor."

"Nice to meet you," Kuvira said. "Good to finally meet the girl stealing our Captain away from the end of Tuesday practices, eh, Korra?" Kuvira elbowed Korra in the ribs affectionately. Korra blushed and swatted at Kuvira's arm.

"Nice to meet you too!" Asami piped up from the couch, wishing she could hide in embarrassment. She made a beeline for the door, careful to dodge the intimidating Kuvira, who was watching her in the same way a hawk might watch a mouse, a smirk playing at her lips. Korra swatted at Kuvira again and muttered something to her Asami couldn't hear, and Kuvira laughed heartily and turned back to the fridge. Korra, still grumbling, opened the door for a slightly frightened Asami.

When they were outside, Korra sighed and leaned against the wall. 

"Sorry about Kuvira," she said. "She can be a bit...intense." Asami laughed and shrugged.

"Thanks for the tea, and, for uh," Asami bit her lip, and met Korra's eyes nervously. "For inviting me over."

For a beat, they both stared at each other knowingly, until Asami reached out to wrap her hand around Korra's wrist, leaning forward to place a quick peck on her cheek.

She pulled back, heart thumping erratically, and mumbled another quick 'thanks' before turning and hastily unlocking her door.

"Hey, Asami, wait."

Asami turned. Korra was rubbing her hands together, smiling nervously.

"I- uh, well, there's a Republic City University soccer game this weekend, and there's gonna be a party in the TV room for it, you know, so," Korra took a measured breath, "And I was wondering if you'd like to come? I mean, it would be a lot different than Steven Universe-" They shared a grin at that. "-but if you're free, it would be awesome if you came."

Asami leaned against her door, a slow smile spreading across her face.

"I'd love to, Korra," she said. Korra grinned brightly.

"Well, great! Feel free to bring Opal, or any other friends. We could always grab dinner after, too."

"Sounds good."

"Ok! I'll text you the details later."

The dorm hallway was quiet; Asami could hear Opal's favorite symphony music through the thin door.

Asami propped her door open with a leg and murmured another goodbye before she closed it.

Korra watched her close her door, then, as quietly as she could manage, leaped into the air and pumped her fist. As she entered her dorm, she ghosted a finger over the spot on her cheek where Asami's lips had touched. From the kitchen, Kuvira smiled as she watched her roommate walk to her room, a hand still pressed against her cheek.

After Asami closed her door, she immediately tackled Opal with an overpowering smile.

"Call Bo and Mako. Tell them we have new plans this weekend."

 

_Korra (9:09 4/13/15): hey SALAMI! party starts @ around 7:30 tmmrw. see u there :)_

_Asami (9:45 4/13/15): Great! Thanks, CAP! :) xx_

_Korra (9:48 4/13/15): i'm telling kuvira u called me tht. also thx for the x's;)_

_Asami (9:49 4/13/15): NO!!!no!!!nO!!! DONT DO THAT KKKKORRA OMG >:o_

_Korra (9:51 4/13/15): jk lmao_

_Asami (9:53 4/13/15): >:(_

_Asami (9:53 4/13/15): Also ps- I hope I can give you an x in person sometime. ;)_

_Korra (9:54 4/13/15): me too, asami_

 

The atmosphere in the usually vacant TV room was lively as Asami and her friends sauntered in that Saturday. People were packed tightly against the walls, or lounged on a couple of couches, most with drinks in their hands. The TV was blaring a pre-game interview with a player. Asami smiled and waved when she saw Korra.

"Hey!" Korra called loudly over the TV and din of conversation.

"Hey! Wow, didn't think this place could pack in so many," Asami said, gesturing to the room. Korra laughed.

"So, you've met Opal-" At this, Opal flashed a theatrical grin and wiggled her eyebrows. Asami rolled her eyes and continued: "And these are my friends, Bolin and Mako."

Before Korra could get a word in, Bolin was on her, shaking her hand enthusiastically.

"It's so great to meet you," Bolin gushed. Korra shot an amused glance to Asami, who shrugged with a rowdy grin. "Me and my big bro Mako are such big fans! _ESPECIALLY_ Mako here- I mean, he just can never shut up about your three point shot-"

"Alright Bo, that's enough," Mako cut in with a tight smile. Korra just laughed.

"Well, nice to meet you, and welcome! Drinks and snacks are to your left."

Opal led the brothers away, winking at Asami behind Korra's back.

Asami cleared her throat. Korra grabbed her hand and led her over to their usual couch, which was surprisingly unoccupied, save for Kuvira, who was lazily sipping at a beer and seeming generally uninterested in the party.

"You want something to drink for the game?" Korra asked after Asami was seated. Asami stretched out and grinned.

"Whatever you're having."

Korra winked and gave her a thumbs-up, then disappeared back to the drink table.

Asami's phone vibrated, and she swiped it open to read a new text from Opal.

 

_Opal (7:52 4/17/15): OMG sams, she's SO into u, it's SOo cute!!_

 

Asami sent her a couple of choice angry emojis.

"Hey, Asami," Kuvira drawled from the opposite side of the couch with a calm smile.

 _Just be chill,_ Asami thought to herself. _She's not that scary._

"Hi! Kuvira. How...um, how...have you, uh, been?"

_God fucking dammit, Sato._

Kuvira chuckled and took a swig of beer.

"Just fine."

Suddenly the room burst into raucous cheers as the RCU team took to the field on TV. Asami squinted at the screen.

"That stadium has impeccable infrastructure," she commented, and Kuvira turned to her with hew interest.

"You think so as well? I've always admired it's allusions to Roman and Greek styling, unlike our bland basketball arena."

Asami's eyes lit up.

"Exactly!"

When Korra returned with two red cups, she found Asami and Kuvira engrossed in conversation. Mildly surprised, she cleared her throat.

"Uh- here's your drink, Asami." Korra said. "Kuv, I got you another beer."

Asami looked up and smiled. Kuvira took the bottle wordlessly.

"Thanks! Korra, Kuvira is an engineering student as well!" Kuvira was grinning now. "Although of course, weapons and military development is a far cry from automobile innovation." They both laughed, as if privy to some secret.

Kuvira raised an eyebrow at Korra and snickered. Korra, attempting to suppress a grin, made a face at her. She plopped down next to Asami and handed her the cup. The game was just starting, and the spirited atmosphere felt affirming. Asami took a sip of the drink. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, shit!" she exclaimed, turning to Korra. "That has a _kick_!"

Korra took a tiny sip and grinned cheekily, her eyes sparkling.

"Well then it's perfect for a soccer game," she elbowed Asami in the ribs, "Am I right?"

Asami made sure her groan was louder than the TV.

The drink made it easier for her to cheer uproariously for their team with Korra and Kuvira as the game went on. Eventually, the only things that weren’t blurry to her in the soft lighting of the festive party were Korra’s blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for the LOVELY comments and kudos!!! i really appreciate them all so, so much!!! it nourishes my empty gay soul  
> so this story???? like /???? i'm just writing it totally randomly and seeing where it takes me lol like sorry for less humor in this chap and more weird emotional stuff idk i just want these girls to be happy  
> i will take the korra/kuvira bff bros au headcanon to my grave!!! enjoy!!!!  
> prob 1-2 more chapters of dumb, gay fluff!!!!((omg also the texting in this chapter just absolutely got out of control!!!!! it made me alsmot PHYSICALLY SICK writing something SO SWEETTtt))  
> also- if anyone has a steven universe episode they'd like a chapter themed off of, i'd be happy to provide! just let me know;)  
> thanks again! :) <3


	3. Love Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunken late-night IHOP escapade; a rose and a promise.

When the party was starting to wind down, a gregariously drunk Mako stumbled over to Asami's place on the couch and announced the plans for a late-night IHOP run, gesturing at Korra and Kuvira and slurring an invitation.

The group, all tipsy or drunk save for Opal, managed to find their way out of the dormitories and out into the parking lot.

"I'm the DD for tonight, I guess," Opal sighed, twirling her keys around a finger as they approached her car. She tilted her head to glance over at Korra with a sly grin. "Well, of course, Korra _has_ the DDs..."

Kuvira guffawed and flung an arm over Korra, who was pouting and glaring at Asami and the brothers, who were all heaving with laughter. Asami hooked her fingers into Korra's tank top for support.

"It's true," she wheezed, then slid an easy arm around her waist. Korra grinned giddily and they shared a drunken half-embrace. Mako saw and snickered into his hand.

"OK, it only seats five," Opal called as the group piled into her green Jeep. Kuvira had claimed shotgun, dissipating Bolin's protests with a single glare. As Opal revved the engine, she turned to the back seats. "Say, Asami!" she said cheerily. "Why don't you sit in Korra's lap?"

Kuvira's shoulders shook with laughter. With a huff of feigned annoyance, Asami slid in between Korra's legs, leaning back so her neck was almost pressed to the side of Korra's cheek. Mako and Bolin starting slapping their knees and chanting "Pancakes!"

As Opal pulled out of the lot, Korra slipped her arms around Asami's waist and tilted her head ever so slightly so her lips were just ghosting the surface of Asami's neck.

 

Inside the restaurant, the rowdy group squeezed into a booth in a far corner and ordered a plethora of pancakes. Asami carefully cut a square of her blueberry stack and dangled it in front of Korra's face.

"Here comes the airplane," she sang, giggling, and Korra chomped down on the fork and chewed heartily, grinning foolishly at Asami.

"You two are disgusting," Kuvira said plainly, staring at her plate of eggs with a smirk playing on her lips. Opal was fussing over Bolin, dabbing the stray chocolate on his mouth with a wet napkin, while Mako mechanically fed on pancake after pancake. After his third stack, Korra noticed and gaped.

"Mako, isn't that your third helping?" Mako lifted his glazed eyes to hers and shrugged, continuing to slice his pancakes and shovel them into his mouth.

Bolin laughed heartily at Korra's wide eyes.

"Don't worry, Mako eats like a rabid turtle-duck when he's wasted!"

Fifteen minutes later, the waitress brought out Mako's sixth stack and placed it in front of him with a look of genuine concern.

Kuvira started slamming her fist on the table in rhythm and soon the group joined in to cheer him on. The disturbed waitresses looked on from a safe distance.

"Mako, Mako, Mako!"

Mako, posh as ever, continued to slice his cakes like a gentlemen and gorge himself.

Asami had settled into Korra's side, drowsy from the combination of alcohol and pancakes, and she felt Korra dragging lazy circles around her back with her hand. She turned sluggishly to meet Korra’s eyes, revelling in the warmth she saw projecting from them.

 

On the ride back to the dorms, Opal busted out her Taylor Swift CDs, and Kuvira surprised everyone but Korra by singing along loudly to each song. Korra snorted and swatted at Kuvira’s headrest.

“Please! If you think this is bad, you should hear her when I play Nicki Minaj.”

Kuvira, not turning around, lifted a hand and her middle finger.

 

_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm,_

_And I’m a house of cards_

 

Asami perked up and lifted her head from it’s place on Korra’s shoulder.

“I love this song!”

She started to sway, trying to keep a balance on Korra’s legs. Korra grinned at her sleepily, and snickered as Asami started to sing drunkenly, grabbing Korra’s hands and lacing their fingers together to move with the song. Kuvira was bleating the lyrics from the front seat, and Bolin joined in, nudging his pallid brother who looked like he was on the verge of death by pancakes.

Opal laughed freely and joined in as well, turning the volume up so their voices were almost drowned out.

 

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Close enough to touch_

 

Asami’s breath caught in her throat as Korra’s eyes locked with hers, filled with new intensity. She suddenly realized how tightly they were pressed against each other. Filled with an unusual rush of boldness, she pressed a flighty hand against Korra’s hip and leaned into her even farther.

 

_Close enough to hope you couldn’t see_

_What I was thinking of_

 

Korra’s eyes were vivid in the darkness. Their friends continued singing merrily around them.

 

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

 

Asami was barely even mouthing the lyrics now, reaching forward to wrap her fingers around Korra’s neck and trace down the solid muscles of her back. Korra clasped her hands just above the low curve of Asami’s hips, and Asami resisted the urge to start practically dry humping in the back of Opal’s crusty Jeep.

Korra’s features suddenly shifted into a small, shy smile, and she started to sing along with the song again in barely a whisper, their eyes still locked.

 

_Hit me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

 

Korra’s smile grew at Asami’s dazed blush, and she flashed her teeth, pulling Asami forward until they were almost flush against each other. She sang louder and Asami joined, flinging their entwined hands around again as they both started to dissolve into giggles while they sang.

 

_It’s something that’ll haunt me when you’re not around_

_‘Cause I see_

_Sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

 

Korra pointedly reached out to gently run a finger down Asami’s cheek and towards her smiling lips, offering a knowing smirk. Asami laughed and looked away, grinning bashfully.

The moment ended abruptly when Opal turned with a dramatic glare and waggled a finger at Korra.

“Hands off my roommate, young lady!”

Korra chuckled and put her hands over her head guiltily. Asami whipped her head around to give Opal an irate glare.

“Keep your eyes on the fucking road, driver!” she shouted over the music, struggling to maintain her angry composure. Korra shot her a quick wicked grin then started tickling her stomach.

“Korra!” she shrieked, practically falling over onto Bolin and Mako, who was looking paler than ever and starting to roll down a window. Kuvira’s loud chorusing continued from the passenger seat.

Opal slapped Bolin’s knee with one hand on the wheel.

“We’re almost back!” she said. “Make sure Mako doesn’t unload his pancakes on my seats!”

As they pulled into the dorm parking lot, Asami resting against Korra with the music vibrating through the car, she felt more content than she had in many, many months.

 

The next morning, Asami woke up late with a dry mouth and slight headache. She padded into the kitchen and gulped down a glass of water and two Advil. Opal was lying on the couch leisurely, a thick book open on her lap. Asami groaned from the kitchen, pressing two fingers against her temples.

“Good morning to you too,” Opal said, and snapped the book shut. She stood to join her friend for a late breakfast.

“Did the brothers get back home OK?” Asami asked, pouring a large cup of coffee. Opal perched on a chair and tapped her chin.

“Yeah, right after Mako hacked his guts out right in front of their dorm.” Asami laughed.

Opal stared at her friend.

“You know, she really likes you,” Opal said sincerely, folding her hands on her lap. Asami hummed indifferently and turned away from Opal to find milk in the fridge.

“I”m serious, Sams...” Asami turned and held her mug up to her face, hoping to mask the blush that had settled over her cheeks. She took a hesitant sip. Opal leaned forward with a hint of a smile.

“AND she’s _also_ obsessed with that gay cartoon you love, Stevie Underwear or whatever?”

“Steven Universe,” Asami corrected.

“Right! Stephen Curry.”

“Opal.”

Opal held out her hands. “Ok, ok, I’ll stop.” She took in a breath. “But you know I just want you to be happy, and she really, really does makes you happy.”

Asami sipped with a small smile.

“Like, I know your classes take a lot out of you. These past couple of years have been difficult...” Opal trailed off for a moment, letting the unspoken about her father’s arrest hang in the air between them. Asami nodded, and bit her lip.

“You work harder than anyone I know, and that is not easy,” Opal continued gravely. “And these past few months, you’ve been, I don’t know...less bottled up in all your stress. Happier.”

Opal walked over to Asami and took her hands.

“Like how you were back in high school, before all this grown-up bullshit.” Asami chuckled softly. Opal squeezed her hands.

“And I think Korra brings that out in you. I really do. And she adores you, and you sometimes masturbate thinking about her-” Asami gasped, her mouth forming a perfect O.

“O-Opal!”

Opal cracked up and Asami pushed on her shoulder, laughing.

“Just,” Opal took her hands again and fixed her with another serious gaze. “Make yourself happy, OK?”

Asami nodded, squeezing Opal’s hands with a smile. Her grin then turned coy.

“So, Opal, you think me moaning Korra’s name is bad?” Opal shrugged with a smirk. Asami raised an eyebrow, her grin widening. “What about that time I walked in on you in that police costume for Bolin and-”

Asami was cut off by Opal’s shriek, and the two girls erupted into furious giggles.

 

Later that day, after a hot shower and some more Advil, Asami was pulled from her studying by a quiet knocking on the door. Grumbling, she shuffled over and pulled the door open.

Korra was standing in the hallway, holding a single rose. Asami’s heart stopped.

“H-Hey, Korra,” she stammered, quickly trying to brush any cheese doodle crumbs off her sweater.

“Hi, Asami,” Korra said, and then, with a smile, handed her the rose. “Are you free next weekend?”

Asami nodded, her heart pounding. Korra grinned.

“Asami, do you want to go out on a date with me?”

Asami almost dropped the rose. She fought a face-splitting grin, and looked at Korra warmly.

“I’d love to.”

Korra’s grin widened.

“Awesome. You want to meet me right here at seven next Friday?” Asami nodded dumbly.

“OK!” Korra clasped her hands together and looked around, somewhat awkwardly. “Bye!”

She turned. Asami grabbed her wrist.

“I’ll still see you in the TV room on Thursday, though, right?” Asami asked nervously. Korra laughed.

“Of course! I’ll bring the snacks this time.”

Asami smiled.

“Ok! See you then!”

Korra waved, and turned to head down the hallway. Asami, breathless, waved at Korra’s back and craned her neck down the hallway. She could see Korra meeting Kuvira and a couple other girls from the team. They went up to her and started talking animatedly, and raised their hands for high-fives, which Korra gave enthusiastically.

Asami pulled the door shut and held the rose tight against her chest, the face-splitting smile finally breaking through.

She played ‘Sparks Fly’ on repeat until Opal returned to the dorm an hour later, and tackled her at the door with the news.

 

That Thursday, Asami attempted to swallow the butterflies in her stomach as she walked into the TV Room a few minutes before seven. Korra was already on their couch, munching on a protein bar with an arm slung over the back of the couch and her feet stretching out over her gym bag. 

She smiled at Asami through a mouthful of bar, and patted the spot next to her while wiggling her eyebrows flirtatiously. Asami snorted, and they both laughed, dissipating some of the last weekend’s awkwardness when Korra had asked her out.

Asami sat and snuggled into Korra’s side, taking delight at the wide grin that spread across Korra’s face at the contact. It was nice, this familiar, weekly episode. One of the other viewers clicked off the lights.

Asami looked over at Korra and, very carefully, lifted a finger to the other girl’s lips to clear away a crumb. She let her hand linger, engrossed in Korra’s intense blue eyes and the way her breathing had hitched when Asami touched her. She pulled her hand away slowly and tucked herself closer into Korra’s side. The shorter girl delicately draped her arm over Asami’s shoulders just as the episode began.

 

_Bye, music man!_

_**I** can sing!_

"Pearl, you THIRSTY BIRD!" Korra whispered loudly, leaning back into the couch and grinning over at Asami. Asami snorted under her hand and tried to hold back a laugh. A few people turned and shot the pair discontented looks. Korra just stuck out her tongue at the back of their heads, earning a stifled chuckle from Asami.

When the episode was over, Asami helped Korra carry some of her gym equipment back to their dorms. Before they parted ways, Korra held her gaze and smiled fondly, brushing her fingertips against Asami’s hips.

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Asami said. She couldn’t help but shiver with expectation. “For our date.”

“For our date,” Korra echoed. “Goodnight, Asami.” She unlocked her door, and rolled her eyes dramatically over at Asami with a sheepish grin when Kuvira yelled something lewd from inside.

Asami laughed and waved, unlocking her own door and stepping in with a blissful smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira highkey ships korrasami but is lowkey about it, ive also tried to incorporate that subtly lol
> 
> I love that their relationship is about comfort and mutual adoration, so I’ve tried to portray that as best I can. I feel like that ws def more apparent in this chapter 
> 
> Pretty much the first line I wrote for this fic was Korra yelling “Pearl u thirsty/gay bird” at the TV screen” lmao so im happy to see it all come together. One more chapter after this, but i'd also be happy to continue with chapters based off SU episode titles if anyone has a recommendation or wants more to the story.   
> Thanks everyone for the amazing comments and kudos! :);)


	4. Joy Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sunset and the stars.

_Korra (2:30 4/25/15): hey. dress semiformal 4 tonight :)_

_Asami (3:46 4/25/15): Omg fancy! So we're not just going to order pizza in your dorm and watch old Steven Universe episodes? Hahaha_

_Korra (3:50 4/25/15): lol nope. that can be our second date ;)_

_Asami (3:51 4/25/15): Nice move. See u tonight :*_

_Asami (3:53 4/25/15): OPAL!!!!!!! Korra wants me to dress semiformal for our date!!!!!!!!_

_Opal (3:56 4/25/15): OMG SHES GNA TAKE U TO A FANCY PLACE;);) :D_

_Asami (3:57 4/25/15): DO YOU THINK SO???_

_Asami (3:58 4/25/15): ???_

_Asami (3:59 4/25/15): OPAL im FREAKING OUT COME BACK TO THE DORM ASAP_

 

Asami threw open the doors of her closet and pulled out another dress. She held it up to herself and turned to Opal, who was sitting on her bed on top of the ten or so other outfits Asami had considered.

"So? What do you think about this one?" Asami asked, smoothing down the front of the dress.

Opal tapped a finger against her chin.

"Hmm, no, too flowy," she said. Asami scowled. Opal grinned and shrugged. "Hey, you're going on a hot date, not having brunch with the Queen of England."

"But it doesn't matter that you wore a pajama onesie on your first date with Bolin?" Asami countered, tossing the dress onto the bed and thrusting another hand into her closet.

"Hey, it was a costume party," Opal said, crossing her arms. Asami rolled her eyes and turned around again with another dress. She grinned smugly.

"You can't say no to this one," she said, displaying the small red dress with a flourish. Opal whistled.

"You're right. That dress could turn me."

Opal stood up and grabbed one of Asami's black leather jackets from a shelf. She raised her eyebrows with a grin and offered it to Asami, who matched her grin and took it.

"I'm going to look kick-ass," Asami said. She draped the outfit over her bed. Opal laughed.

"Girl, you know it. Korra won't know what hit her." Opal leaned back and stretched. "I wonder where she's taking you. Like, the opera?" Asami snorted.

"There are no operas in Republic City."

"Ok, so maybe, like," Opal rolled onto her back. "A fancy ball?"

"Hah, I know Bolin takes you to his fancy balls."

"Asami!" Opal shouted, and hurled a dress at her laughing friend's head.

 

At exactly seven, three sharp knocks sounded on the door. Opal shot up from where her and Asami were seated on the couch, pulling Asami up with her.

"Good luck, Sams," Opal said with a grin. She quickly patted Asami's butt then sprinted to her room, shooting Asami a wink before she closed her door. Asami huffed, fighting the flighty butterflies in her stomach, and walked over to the door. She took a single breath to steady herself and opened the door.

_Oh, shit._

Korra was dressed in a short dark blue dress that fit perfectly around her curves and broad shoulders. Her hair was down, falling in rippling waves down her back.

_Spirits, she’s perfect._

Asami was suddenly struck by a certainty that Korra, in some past life, must have lived as a regal Amazonian warrior, or a demigod of Ancient Greece, for the likeness to an age-old goddess which she seemed to exude now was uncanny. Asami sucked in an unsteady breath.

"Hey," Korra said, a shy smile curling her lips.

"Hey," Asami said. She stepped out of her room and closed the door. "You- you look, like, seriously great. Beautiful."

Korra grinned and scratched the back of her neck.

"Thanks, Asami. You do too."

For a moment, they just stood staring at each other. Asami noted Korra’s eyes sweeping over her tight red dress.

_Got her._

“So,” Asami said with a slow grin, feeling her anxiety quell at Korra’s open smile. “Where are you taking me?”

Korra clapped her hands together and grinned.

“Let’s find out.”

 

Korra was borrowing Kuvira’s big green Ford truck for the night and Asami just chuckled when she saw it.

“It even looks like her,” she joked as they climbed in the two front seats.

Korra snickered.

“Right? It’s like her truck-sona.”

She revved the engine and plucked a CD from the the floor, flashing a cheeky grin over at her date.

“Taylor Swift?” Korra asked. Asami nodded.

“You know it.”

Korra slid the CD into the player and pulled the car out of the lot, laughing as Asami started playing an air guitar to the intro of the song. Korra clicked up the volume and as the lyrics started, they both sang them out at the top of their lungs.

_You’re on the phone with your girlfriend, she’s upset..._

Korra almost swerved off the road with the intensity of her singing but she was able to get them to the restaurant in one piece. Feeling a bit hoarse, but giddily happy, Asami climbed out of the truck after Korra parked. She looked up and around at her surroundings.

“Downtown Republic City, huh?” Asami said with a coy grin as Korra walked around the truck to meet her. “Pretty swanky.”

Korra mirrored her grin and shrugged lazily.

“I do what I can.” She reached out and took Asami’s hand, her gentle, rough fingers clasping around Asami’s. They both shared a small, shy smile, when suddenly Korra jerked on her hand and started pulling her across the street.

“C’mon, it’s this way!”

Asami could only laugh and be pulled along, feeling Korra’s infectious enthusiasm buzzing up her arm and filling her chest with warmth. They trotted hand-in-hand along the sidewalk, passing a display of colorful boutiques and bakeries that lined the street. Korra stopped finally in front of a grand, elegant-looking restaurant. Asami glanced at the menu in front.

“The...Keystone?” she said, gesturing to the menu. Korra nodded.

“Yup, they have a chain of motels near RCU too. And their food is to die for!”

She dropped Asami’s hand then ran up to the doors and pulled one open with exaggerated swagger, sending Asami a silly grin as she motioned for her to enter. Fighting a stupidly large smile, Asami allowed herself to be led inside by her date.

The inside was luxurious and romantically lit, bustling with activity and buzzing with the noise of conversations. Asami smiled and took Korra’s hand again as they approached the hostess.

“Korra, reservation for two, please,” Korra said, flashing Asami a confident grin and giving her hand a small squeeze. The hostess led them through the maze of busy tables, each occupied by well-dressed patrons. Asami gasped and gripped Korra’s hand tightly.

“Oh my god, Korra, is that Varrick of Varrick Industries™ over there in the booth?” She pointed to a thin man with a small mustache.

“Dude, I think it is!” Korra said, raising her eyebrows. Asami whipped out her phone and snapped a picture as they passed.

The hostess led them to the back of the restaurant and to a flight of stairs. On the second floor, she led them through more tables and out onto a small balcony with one table for two. Flickering candles illuminated the perfectly set table in the evening light, and lush flower boxes on the railing accentuated the beautiful view of downtown Republic City and the rapidly setting sun in the West.

Asami stopped, letting out little gasp at the setup. She was stunned. She placed a hand to her chest and let her eyes graze over the entire scene, stopping as her eyes met Korra’s who was pulling out a chair for her. Suddenly she felt an uncontrollable wave of emotion, and tears pricked around her eyes. She put her hand over her mouth.

_Come on, Sato. Keep it together._

Korra frowned and reached out to take her hand.

“Is this...ok?” Korra asked tentatively, brushing her thumb over Asami’s palm.

Asami bit back her tears and smiled widely, taking Korra’s hand with both of her own.

“Korra, it’s perfect,” she said, still shell-shocked at the romantic gesture. “It’s just...all my years, no one’s ever done anything like this for me.”

Korra smiled fondly, her eyes soft, and led Asami to her chair.

 

Dinner progressed better from there, both immensely enjoying the fine cuisine and the gorgeous sunset from the porch.

Asami groaned in delight as she took a bite of her Fire Nation dumpling dish.

“I swear to the spirits, Korra,” she said, plucking another dumpling from her plate. “These are even better than the ones in the actual Fire Nation.”

Korra grinned up at her from her huge bowl of Water Tribe soup and nodded profusely. She slurped up a noodle and it smacked her on the cheek. Asami snorted in laughter, causing some of the dumpling in her mouth to go flying across the table into Korra’s soup. Korra gasped, and her shoulders shook with laughter as she tried to swallow the food in her mouth. They both ended up a giggling mess, and Asami wheezed with laughter when Korra’s arm caused a glass to tip and splash water into her soup. After she cleaned up, Korra carefully dabbed at her mouth with a napkin.

“Well, we may be dressed up, but this place is definitely too fancy for college students.”

Asami snorted again and managed to swallow the last of her dumplings.

 

“I’m glad we’re doing this, Korra,” Asami said later, long after the sun had set and the first stars of the night began appearing in the sky. Korra looked up from her menu with a smirk.

“What, ordering dessert?”

Asami swatted her hand and laughed.

“The date, nerd.” Korra smiled and raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I mean, it was gonna happen from the start. Like, flirting during Steven Universe? Come on.”

“No, no, we didn’t flirt that much!” Asami said, leaning back into her chair and smiling.

“Psh, come on! I’m just glad it wasn’t too awkward.”

“It was definitely awkward! We’re good friends!”

“Ok, yeah, but we were never like... _just_ friends. There was a spark from the beginning!”

Asami rolled her eyes.

“Hah, you sound like Taylor Swift.”

Korra huffed and narrowed her eyes playfully.

“Don’t compare me to her, Sams,” she whined.

“Oh, you big, sappy tough guy,” Asami said, laughing, and reached forward to take Korra’s hand.

They both grew quiet as Asami ran her fingers along Korra’s hand and wrist. Asami cleared her throat.

“Thank you.”

After a beat, Korra leaned forward and gently clasped Asami’s hands in hers. Asami suddenly noticed in hyper-detail the way Korra’s eyes crinkled at the edges when she smiled, the way her lips twitched into a smile, the way her vivid blue eyes made Asami’s stomach kick with excitement when they drifted from their hands, to her eyes, then down to her lips.

Suddenly Asami couldn’t take it anymore. Grinning, she stood and pulled Korra up with her so they were face to face in front of the table. She placed one hand delicately on Korra’s hip, gently tugging her in closer. The moon was rising behind them, spilling a blue haze onto the porch and mixing with the soft glow of the candles, illuminating the curves and edges of Korra’s jaw and lips.

Asami dragged the tips of her fingers along Korra’s side, reveling in the sensation of her warm skin under the silky fabric of the dress. She willed her to come closer, closer, keeping her eyes locked on Korra’s, whose dark skin seemed to shimmer from the moonlight, and she traced her fingertips up Korra’s side until her hand rested on the back of her neck. Korra shivered and leaned in closer, her lips parting as her eyes drifted down to Asami’s lips.

Closer, closer, Asami pulled her, until their hips were practically flush against each other, and she leaned in until she felt Korra’s quick, hot breath against her own parted lips, and she curled her fingers around Korra’s neck and-

“Here’s the check, ladies-” Their waitress stepped onto the porch, and, almost by instinct, Korra and Asami flew apart. The waitress jumped, blushed, and put a hand over her eyes, backing up to the door again.

“Whoa! Oh dear, my apologies, I’ll just come back in a few minutes...” Asami sent Korra a withering glance. Korra, with wide eyes, held up a hand to her mouth to fight back laughter.

“No, n-no, it’s fine,” Korra stuttered, glancing over to Asami who was blushing furiously and pressing her lips together to stop herself from laughing. The waitress, with a hand still in front of her eyes, blindly handed them the check and backed off the porch.

Asami sat down and crossed her arms, her face flushed red. Korra sat as well.

“Well,” Korra began, thumbing open the check and pulling out her credit card. Her shoulders still shook with silent laughter. Asami took a small sip of water. A turtle-duck quacked loudly from the street below.

“Well.” Asami said, looking down to her lap. She looked up and met Korra’s eyes. They stared at each other for a beat, then Korra huffed loudly from her nostrils and both girls burst out laughing uncontrollably. When the waitress returned to retrieve the bill, she apologized again, but the girls waved her off. They left the restaurant hand-in-hand, still chuckling, and Korra slipped an arm around Asami’s waist and pulled her close as they talked in low voices and strolled down the moonlit street.

 

Back at the dorms, Korra had sent Asami back to her room to change into what she described as “comfortable cuddling clothes” and to meet her back in the hallway in five minutes. In a bit of a panic, Asami burst into the dorm after she and Korra had parted ways and practically kicked down Opal’s door.

“Opal!” she exclaimed. A wide-eyed, half-asleep Opal screeched in surprise and tumbled off her bed, scattering the books and papers on her lap.

“Opal!” she repeated, rushing over to her friend. Opal looked up at her in horror.

“Spirits, Asami, what?” Opal said, standing up. Suddenly, she gasped. “What happened on your date?”

Asami grabbed her shoulders.

“Korra wants me to change into cuddling clothes!”

Opal made a face.

“What the fuck does that even mean?”

Asami shook her shoulders.

“I don’t know!”

Opal gasped again and broke out into a wily grin.

“Oh my god, like, sex clothes? Is this a sex thing?”

Asami shook her harder, panic blazing in her eyes.

_“I don’t fucking know!”_

 

In the dorm across the hall, Korra whistled merrily as she tossed the keys to the Ford back to Kuvira.

“Went well?” Kuvira asked with a smirk, her eyes not leaving the book on her lap. Korra smiled to herself.

“Went perfectly.” She walked into her room and threw on a pair of sweats and a black tank top, then picked up the picnic basket and blanket she had prepared earlier. With confidence and excitement building, she went back outside to wait for Asami.

 

“Ok, Asami, we can do this. Just...just throw on some of your fancy Urban Outfitters sweatpants and a sexy, low cut top. That’s comfortable, right?”

Opal ushered Asami to her room and took her leather jacket from her. Asami nodded, and started rummaging through her drawers.

A couple panicked minutes later, she emerged from her room again, composed, in joggers and an RCU sweatshirt. Hoping she hadn’t misread the situation, she high fived Opal and went back into the hallway.

 

Korra was waiting for her in a similar outfit with a picnic basket and blanket. She waved goofily and Asami laughed.

“Hey again. Let’s go.” Korra took Asami’s hand and led her to the end of the hall and up a few flights of stairs.

“Where are you taking me?” Asami asked, feeling a new wave of excitement as Korra stopped at the top of the last flight of stairs. Korra winked. She gestured to a single door next to the stairs that read:

**Restricted: Keep Out**

Asami raised an eyebrow, her lips twitching into a smile. Korra flashed a smug grin and produced a key from her pocket. She unlocked the door and led Asami outside.

“The roof.”

It was practically pitch black, save for the white buzz of street lights around the dorm building, and a dim glow from the moon on the horizon.  Asami shivered in the crisp night air, moving in closer to Korra. Korra tugged on their entwined hands, and they walked to the edge facing the field in the back of the building.

She set the picnic basket down and draped a blanket on the ground against a low-rising wall, then sat crossed legged against the wall and patted the spot beside her. Asami grinned and sat down beside her, immediately drawn to Korra’s warmth. She scooted closer and bumped her shoulder against Korra’s, sending the shorter girl a happy smile. Korra held up a finger and pulled out another blanket from her basket, and a small bottle of champagne. Asami whistled.

“My, Korra, you sure know how to show a girl a good time.”

Korra turned and smirked, snaking an arm around Asami’s waist and leaning in close.

“You don’t know the half of it.”

Korra’s bright eyes sparkled merrily on hers in the darkness, and Asami felt herself at a near loss of words. She leaned into Korra’s half embrace, tucking her head in close to Korra’s neck, and felt Korra’s smile against her cheek. Korra tucked the blanket tight around them and popped open the bottle of champagne. She held it out to Asami, who took it and held it in the air.

“A toast to Steven Universe,” she said, smiling at the vibration of Korra’s quiet laughter against her. “Which helped me get a date with the hottest girl in Republic City.”

“Me too,” Korra added, poking Asami in the side with a grin.

Asami took a sip and passed the bottle back to Korra. She watched, transfixed, as Korra’s lips moved against the bottle, her smooth skin, her silky hair, and nestled closer. Korra took another sip. The moon hung silently in the sky.

“I feel...good with you,” Asami started, her voice low against Korra’s neck. She heard Korra set the bottle down.

“I feel warm, and good, and safe, and I-, I just wanted to thank you for that.”

Hesitantly, she leaned up so her lips grazed against Korra’s neck. She felt Korra’s hand brush against her shoulder, then up her neck until it drifted ever so softly to her cheek. Asami lifted herself up slightly and turned to face Korra, who met her gaze with heart-stopping tenderness. Asami smiled shyly and leaned into Korra’s touch.

“You don’t need to thank me for anything. I feel the same way about you, Asami.” Korra ran her fingers along Asami’s cheek and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. Then she grinned and raised an eyebrow.

“Think it’s Opal’s turn to interrupt us?”

Asami laughed and wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck, bringing their heads just a breath away. She licked her lips and shivered at Korra’s hot breath hitting her cheeks, and finally, finally closed the distance between them and brought their lips together in a soft, slow kiss.

Asami eyes fluttered shut at the sensation of Korra’s lips against hers, gentle and warm with a lingering sweet hint of champagne. A jolt of heat shot through her as Korra ran a hand down her hip, and she suddenly needed more.

Asami pulled back after a moment and re-positioned herself, leaning in to kiss Korra’s neck as she placed herself on in her lap and brought their bodies flush against each other.

“Fuck,” Korra said roughly as Asami bit against the nape of her neck. Korra moved her hands down Asami’s back and grabbed her ass, pulling them tighter together. Asami leaned up and brought their lips together again in a much hotter, heavier kiss, moaning into Korra’s mouth as the other girl gripped her ass tighter. Eventually they broke apart, gasping, both with dark eyes and swollen lips. Korra squeezed Asami’s ass again with a smirk.

“Wow,” Asami breathed, inching closer and laying her head down on Korra’s chest. Korra’s low chuckle made her shiver, and she shook against Korra’s chest.

“You cold?” Korra asked, wrapping her arms around Asami’s waist and pulling her in closer. Asami smiled and laughed.

“Not anymore.”

They sat, warm and content against each other, returning to the champagne and nestling closer under the blanket, as the moon rose higher above them and the crisp wind danced around the roof.

 

That Thursday, Korra and Asami walked hand-in-hand to their TV room couch a few minutes before five thirty.

They plopped down, both exhausted after a difficult school day. Asami tucked her head against Korra’s shoulder and curled around her like a cat, giggling as Korra shoved two whole protein bars in her mouth at once.

Someone clicked off the lights and the tinkly introduction music filled the room. Asami lit up and turned to Korra, finding the other girl was already staring, and they shared excited, lovesick grins. Asami threaded their hands together.

_We,_

_Are the Crystal Gems..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for the amazing positive feedback and kudos, and to bigspoonkorra on tumblr for fic rec-ing me- it really means quite a bit. this story was so fun and lovely to write, so i hope its given you the same feeling when you read it!  
> absolutely stole a cheesy-ass line of dialogue from ‘the princess and the frog’!  
> also managed to fit keystone motel into this lol  
> ps- fun insight into my writing world- whenever i describe what characters are wearing in detail, i literally feel like ebony darkness dementia raven way lmao

**Author's Note:**

> idfk lol also i <3 tropes js so  
> korra+steven universe=gay^2


End file.
